Wildernesses
'Overview' Wildernesses are the forests, hills, mountains, lakes, savannas, and plains you see on the map. The number of wildernesses you can conquer is determined by the level of your Fortress as well as the level of the plains you placed your Outposts on. To see if you have open Wilderness spots: Click on "Wildernesses." Each Wilderness you conquer and control increases your resource production rate by a specified percentage. The higher the level of the Wilderness, the more heavily defended by Anthropus. It is advisable to only capture forests, mountains, and hills, due to the increased need of building/training materials early in the game. Food generally comes from attacking camps (don't need farms or lakes/savannas), which is a major part of the game because of the need for food plus drops for OP troops later on. It is easier to abandon useless wildernesses and get more useful ones than it is to build and demolish fields inside your city, but the effect is the same. A level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level a 10 Wilderness. Wildernesses can be abandoned at any time and any stationed troops will be returned. Must send a Great or Elemental dragon to get eggs and elemental dragons' armor! *Lakes level 5 or higher drop Water Dragon Egg and''' level 7 or higher drop '''Water Dragon Armor. *Hills level 7 or higher drop a Stone Dragon Egg 'and 'Stone Dragon Armor. *Mountains level 7 or higher drop a Fire Dragon Egg and Fire Dragon Armor. *Mountains level 7 or higher drop a Frost Dragon Egg and Frost Dragon Armor. *Savannas of level 7 or higher drop a Wind dragon Egg and [[Wind Dragon Armor|'Wind Dragon Armor'.]] Odds of obtaining the egg increase with higher level wildernesses. Frost Dragon Eggs drop rates are increased by sending the Wraith Dragon. Lakes, hills, mountains, and savannas level 7 or higher will drop fangtooth respirators, glowing mandrake, volcanic runes, or banshee talons for production of elite units in their respective outposts. The odds to find them are quite small compared to obtaining them from level 7 or higher Anthropus Camps. TIP: When capturing wildernesses get them farther away from your city. This will allow nearer ones to remain available for wave attacks with only a short march time. 'CLOUDS!' Clouds are not wildernesses. They are supposedly developer's testing sites. That means the developers use them to test things before they release them to the public. If you want to attack a cloud, find one... enter the coords in via the MUSTER POINT, and attack away. But they don't give anything worth attacking it for and they move around the map all the time. They have troops similar to wilds so send enough to take out a lvl 10 wilderness to avoid losing troops. This was just added to slow down all the questions about them. Wilderness Anthropus and Resources by Level Level 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Equiv Cannibals 50 100 200 500 1000 2000 2000 5000 10000 20000 Con Stench 50 100 200 500 1000 1000 2000 5000 10000 Spy She-Devil 100 200 400 1000 1000 2000 4000 10000 Hal Clubbers 100 200 400 400 1000 2000 4000 Mino Hurlers 150 300 300 600 1500 3000 LBM Shredders 200 200 400 800 2000 SSD Chieftains 200 400 800 BD Bloods 250 500 Giant Ragers 500 FM Max Loot 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Lake 1k 2k 3k 4k 5k 6k 7k 8k 9k 10k Food Hill 1k 2k 3k 4k 5k 6k 7k 8k 9k 10k Stone Mountain 1k 2k 3k 4k 5k 6k 7k 8k 9k 10k Ore Forest 1k 2k 3k 4k 5k 6k 7k 8k 9k 10k Wood Savanna 1k 2k 3k 4k 5k 6k 7k 8k 9k 10k Food Plain 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5000 Food/Gold 'Attack Guide ' NEVER''' mix speed troops (like SSDs, BDs, and Pack Dragons) and ranged troops''' (including the Great Dragon and Elemental dragons) when attacking. Due to the way combat works in the DoA, the size of the battlefield is determined by the attacker's longest ranged troop. While alone, dragons will reach the other side in one round and slaughter the defending troops. However, with ranged troops combined with dragons on your own side, the battlefield is extended and the dragons must cross a much longer field to attack... taking fire during every round they are within enemy range. The exception is the combination of the Wind Dragon and Banshees, which are designed to harmonize with each other. GREAT/ELEMENTAL DRAGONS ARE NOT INCLUDED IN THESE UNLESS OTHERWISE NOTED! 'Longbowmen*' Amount/Researches are overkill on several of these, but more is better than less. Use less troops with higher researches. *Level 1: 25 LBM - Met 1 WC 1 Med 0 *Level 1: 20 LBM - Met 1 WC 1 Med 0, tested *Level 2: 50 LBM - Met 2 WC 2 Med 0 *Level 2: 40 LBM - Met 1 WC 2 Med 0, tested *Level 3: 75 LBM - Met 1 WC 1 Med 1 *Level 3: 50 LBM - Met 1 WC 2 Med 0, tested *Level 4: 300 LBM - Met 1 WC 1 Med 2 *Level 5: 700 LBM - Met 1 WC 3 Med 2 *Level 6: 900 LBM - Met 4 WC 5 Med 4 *Level 7: 1600 LBM - Met 3 WC 2 Med 5 *Level 8: 4500 LBM - Met 6 WC6 Med 6 *Level 9: 8k LBM- Met 7 WC 7 Med 6 *Level 9: 6600 LBM - Met 6 WC 5 Med 6 this got me killed... I used 8k LBM 1k AT 1000 Mino and my GD'' *Level 10: - 20000 LBM -''' Met 6 WC 6 Med 6 if you want safety just send your GD/ED with them.-''Doesn't work! '' *NOTE: Above level 5, RandomNumberGenerator will occasionally kill LBM. Add 10% Minotaurs or ATs to protect LBM 'Swift Strike Dragons' * Level 1: 10 SSD - 1 Met 0 Med 2 Drag ''(verified Jan 17)'' *Level 2: 40 SSD - 2 Met 0 Med 2 Drag ''(verified Jan 17)'' *Level 3: 200 SSD - 2 Met 0 Med 2 Drag *Level 4: 600 SSD - 3 Met 2 Med 2 Drag *Level 5: 1500 SSD - 7''' Met 7 Med 5 Drag''' *Level 6: 3000 SSD - 4 Met 4 Med 4 Drag *Level 7: 4000 SSD - 5 Met 6 Med 4 Drag *Level 8: 4500 SSD - 6''' Met 5 Med 6 Drag''' *Level 9: 11000 SSD - 5 Met 5 Med 5 Drag *Level 10: 16000 SSD - 5 Met 5 Med 8 Drag 'Battle Dragons' * Level 1: 1 BD - Med 3 Met 3 Drag 4 *Level 2: 5 BD - Med 3 Met 3 Drag 4 *Level 3: 30 BD - Med 3 Met 1 Drag 4 *Level 4: 150 BD - Met 8 Med 8 Drag 8 *Level 5: 680 BD - Met 4 Med 2 Drag 7 *Level 6: 850 BD - Met 4 Med 2 Drag 7 *Level 7: 1900 BD - Met 5 Med 6 Drag 5 **''' Level 7: 1200 BD - '''Met 6 Med 7 Drag 4 *Level 8: 2000 BD - Met 6 Med 3 Drag 7(This always kills 5-10BD's everytime.......use...3500) *Level 9: 5000 BD - Met 8 Med 7 Drag 8 *Level 10: 11000 BD - Met 8 Med 6 Drag 8 'Fangtooths' If you begin taking losses, then you need to increase your research levels. FTs + LBM + Great Dragon = dead FTs. Use appropriate FTs for level + 1 LBM + Water Dragon = no loss (see below on research) please explain: 6,6k FT + water dragon + 1 spy on level 9 mountain = 4 FT loss. All science level 8 or higher! You are using a spy not an lbm. *Level 1 : 2 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 2 : 4 Fangs + 1LBM *Level 3 : 6 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 4 : 12 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 5 : 25 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 6 : 75 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 7 : 200 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 8 : 400 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 9 : 1200 Fangs + 1 LBM *Level 10 : 2,500 Fangs + 1 LBM . 'BATTLE REPORTS' If information is incorrect, make a note. If you can confirm something, post a Battle Report with researches at the bottom! Important Reminder: It is requested that anyone wishing to add data simply post the info in the "Comments" section and a screenshot at the bottom in the slide show! If you lose LBM or other troops with LBM randomly, this is due to RNG not bad numbers. This is the risk you take of using them against higher level Wildernesses and Camps. To get Dragon Eggs/Armor: Send 2 waves of troops without the GD/ED, on the 3rd wave send troops + GD/ED. This will prevent unneccessary healing times. Only use the GD/ED on the 1st wave if you want to obtain Anthropus Talismans. Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures MUST post researches with the report! Either write them on the picture or in the comments. DO NOT POST REPORTS WITH LOSSES!!! 02-Lake10WC6Mtl6Med6Drg5AC4GD9.jpg 10k bd lvl 10 wild.PNG 110531.jpg 2.jpg 4mtn599ssd.jpg DoA01.jpg DoA Lv5 Wild 1.jpg Doa01.jpg Doa2.jpg Doa3.jpg Doa6.jpg Dragons of atlantis.png L10-20000LBM-MetMed9Cal8.png Level 10 wild.png Untitled.jpg LVL9.png|Lvl 9 forest with GD lvl10.png|LVL 10 lake Lv9Wild_BDs.jpg|Lev 9 Wilds with 11250 BDs, 6 Met, 6 Med, 7 Drag victory.JPG Capture25.JPG|linktext=wind dragon egg Battle Report.JPG|WC level 6,med level 6 and met level 6 wild_1.jpg|after 6 hours on the realm wild_2.jpg|Weapon Calibration 2, Metallurgy 1, Medicine 0 wild_3.jpg|Weapon Calibration 2, Metallurgy 1, Medicine 0 wil.jpg DON'T CLICK ON LINKS POSTED IN "COMMENTS" THEY DON'T WORK, WILL STEAL YOUR ACCOUNT INFORMATION, AND WILL GIVE YOUR COMPUTER A VIRUS! Category:Resources Category:Armor Category:Elemental Dragons